Scars
by TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Percy is depressed, and after being pushed too far, kills himself. What happens when three young demigods awaken his soul and he is brought back to life to face the ones he left behind. What happens when his feelings for a silver eyed goddess becomes too much? Pertemis. Suicidal!Percy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hurt.

 **Hi, another story I'm working on. This one will be short though. Only like 4-5 chapters plus the epilogue. It's a Pertemis story, Percy's depressed, and there will be suicide. Be warned. 1 fav = 1 prayer for Percy's soul. Jk I'm not a fav whore. I am proud that my other fic that I posted like 2 weeks ago has got over 100 favs and follows already though. Still, review and tell me what you think of this! I've got it all planned out this time, even the sequel! Yes, the sequel.**

 **Percy x Artemis. Suicidal!Percy. Depressed!Percy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own PJO or any of the songs in this fic. Rick Riordan owns PJO and whoever sung the songs own it.**

Chapter 1: Hurt.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Percy! It's not what it looks like!"

Annabeth's shouts were lost to my ears as a rapid flurry of emotions coursed through me. Denial, sadness, anger, hate, depression, acceptance and more depression. I dropped the blue and gray wedding ring I was holding and looked at her. I smiled.

Just hide the tears with laughter.

I laughed, following that very advice. My friends always thought I was the cheerful, happy one of the group that always held his head high and charged into battle with courage and bravery.

How wrong they were.

I wasn't the fearless titan slayer they all thought I was. I was quite weak, and fragile. I pissed myself every time I heard the word Kronos or Gaia, and every time I ran into battle, all I'd be thinking is 'Please let me see another day.'

I'm not a warrior, not on the inside.

The blonde in front of me gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring on the ground, and tears flowed down her face. The man, none other than Hercules himself, smiled smugly at me from behind her. He had just made out with Annabeth, wanting to get back at me for being 'The Greatest Demigod Ever.'

Why do they think that? Because I ended the lives of some insane immortals? That doesn't deem me great, not in my opinion. It makes me a punisher. A murderer of bad people. It doesn't make me the bad guy, sure, but it does not make me the hero.

Annabeth cried even more, choking down sobs. "Percy... Please."

I smiled. My thoughts drifted to all those dreams of what we could have. A family, a life in New Rome, a happy ending.

Heroes don't get happy endings. Everyone I know goes away in the end.

We were all destined to die in horrible ways. Bianca, Zoe, Daedalus, Charlie, Silena, Luke, Damasen, Bob, and now Me. How the Fates are cruel.

I shook my head. "No, Annabeth. It's finally time, the Fates have decreed it. Goodbye." I whispered to my former girlfriend, before I sprinted off into the forest.

I exited the barrier and caught a cab, telling the driver to take me to the Empire State Building. I knew what had to be done. I was going to see the gods, and I was going to make a request.

 _-Time Skip-_

The cab driver, Ranjit, informed me that we had arrived and I thanked him, paying my fee and hopping out. The New York air felt so refreshing at this, I have no idea why. Maybe it was because I knew that it would be some of the last air I ever breathed.

You know, the Empire State Building is one of the most popular spots in New York for ending it all, and I can see why.

I strode up to the man at the counter, my head held high. He looked at me, uninterested, and I simply stood there, not saying a word. The man studied me for a few seconds, trying to discern who the familiar man standing in front of him was. Then, his eyes widened and he fumbled for the keycard, apologizing profusely. I laughed without humor, and raised my arm in an 'it's okay, man.' gesture. The man smiled at me, and bid me good day. I smiled to myself as I walked to the elevator.

Some people in this world are okay.

The elevator took off, and Apollo's horrid music started playing. I fought the urge to not just pull out Riptide and impale myself right then and there. Seriously, how does the God of music have such bad taste in it?

Ten minutes of that junk later and I'd finally made it. The familiar ding of the 600th floor sounded, and the doors swung open, allowing me passage to the heavens.

That mile to the throne room was the longest mile of my life. I get what they mean when they say that the walk to the gallows is the same length as your lifetime. Every step I took, a wave of memories would flood my mind. It was as if I was reliving every single detail of my short life again. 18 years. 1 mile. And so much time.

I was running out of time.

The golden doors of the throne room swung open, and I strode in, still proudly but now with a more solemn and depressed look on my face.

At the sound of the doors, Zeus' face turned red with anger. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT A MEETING OF THE G- oh hey Percy, how are you doing?" Zeus' tone changed from furious to caring the second he saw me. Though he wasn't my favourite uncle, since that title belonged to Uncle Hades, he was still family, and as much as I hate to admit it, I would miss my Uncle Zeus.

My face remained stoic and uncaring. I felt as if I had just been diagnosed with an incurable disease, or issued a death sentence. As much as I hated it, there was nothing I could do, so I might as well go down with some dignity.

Nothing could break me, not even myself.

"I'm fine Uncle, for the most part. I just came to request an audience with Olympus, but I see you're in the middle of something. I can wait." I reassured him, and my father spoke up. "Percy, what do you mean 'For the most part'? Is something wrong?" My father was very concerned about me, he always had been. From the moment Zeus declared I was to be killed, all the way to my fight with Gaia, Dad had always worried for me.

He had much to worry about, I'll give him that.

"It can wait Dad, you all finish up." I said, slinking back into the shadows. Zeus held up a hand. "Nonsense, Perseus. Tell us what is wrong, we are listening." He said calmingly.

I really needed someone to listen to me, but not right now.

I shook my head. "Finish the meeting or I'll leave and you'll never know what it is I came here for." I half-pleaded, half-threatened. Zeus sighed, and reluctantly everyone continued to talk about Godly business. All the while I stood in the corner, watching with little interest.

Finally, no one had anything else to talk about and Zeus turned to me. "Now, Percy. What was it you came here for, child?" He asked fondly. For a second, I hesitated. Maybe people really did care for me? No, I've made up my mind, no looking back.

I stood in the middle of the throne room, and looked around at all the gods. For one agonizingly long moment, I was speechless. They all had such worried and concerned looks on their faces. Even the usually stoic and uncaring ones like Ares, Dionysus and Artemis looked at me with concern in their eyes.

Do they care for me? No.

I cleared my throat, and began to speak. "I… I am not a hero." This one sentence caused uproar in the palace. All the god's were shouting their disapproval at my words. "What are you talking about, Percy! You're the greatest hero we've ever had!" Dad yelled.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not." I laughed, still without humor. The gods all looked at me worriedly. "Perseus, are you… alright?" Hera asked me, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

How ironic, the goddess that holds a hatred for demigods, is currently asking if a demigod is feeling alright.

I stayed smiling. "No. I'm not. And I haven't been for a long time now." I told them, and Hestia got off of her throne and walked to me.

"Take your time Percy. Tell us what's wrong." Her soothing voice whispered to me. Hestia wrapped her arms around me and rubbed small circles into my back. I smiled more.

"It… It started after the quest where we fought Atlas. When I looked back on that quest… at Bianca and Zoe, I realized I could've done more to save them, yet I didn't. They died because of me. I could've been the one to go inside of Talos, I could've taken Atlas' hit, I was close enough. I didn't thought, and the memories of their last words haunted me for weeks on end." I shuddered, taking a deep breath. Artemis looked at me with pity.

Hestia and the gods looked at me worriedly. "Percy, that wasn't your fault. You know that." Hestia said, looking right into my eyes. I shook my head at her. "No, it was. You all just view it from a different angle. Everyone does."

I sighed, continuing my story. "I… I became really depressed. Locking myself in my cabin for days on end, crying, cutting myself. It just wouldn't go away, I had to live with it. I couldn't go to anyone for help. No one would understand. It would've all just been a waste of time." I said, tears brimming my eyes.

Poseidon stood and came down to me, engulfing me in a hug along with Hestia. All of the Olympians looked at me with pity. Eventually, I calmed down and my father and aunt let go. "That cycle would continue every single day, and soon more quests came along. The labyrinth, the second Titan war, and then the second giant war."

I closed my eyes, horrible memories flooding back. "The Second Giant War was where things got really bad for me. When I regained my memories, I experienced everything again. Every single negative thought I'd ever experienced replayed inside my head. We got back to Camp Jupiter and…" I trailed off, choking on my words.

The gods looked at me worriedly. "And what, Percy?" Hermes asked, and I sucked up the courage to answer. "I… attempted suicide."

This sent everyone back into outburst. Shouting how stupid I was, asking what the Hell was wrong with me, etc. As they bombarded me with these shouts, my mind went into overdrive. I started hyperventilating, more and more negative thoughts coming to mind.

How stupid _was_ I?

What the Hell _is_ wrong with me?

I'm such a fuck-up.

I take the credit for dead people's achievements.

I deserve to go back to Tartarus.

I fell to my knees, sobbing. I was having an anxiety attack. I fell onto my side, pulling my legs up to my chest, tears dripping down the side of my face. My eyes scrunched closed, and I could faintly hear yelling coming from above me. That noise was soon drowned out by my thoughts.

A failure.

A disgrace.

That's what I am.

Someone pulled me onto my back, and I yelled at them. "NO! STOP!" I could faintly see someone waving their hand in front of my face, as many others crowded around me.

Percy.

Percy!

PERCY!

My eyes closed for a second, then they shot open as I bolted up, panting heavily. "W-what the fuck?" I asked, not really knowing what I was asking.

"Dude." I heard Apollo's voice. "You just had a major anxiety attack. Are you alright?" He asked me, concerned. All the other Olympians leaned in to hear my answer. I managed to choke out to them. "I-I'm fine. It's fine. It's all fine." I reassured them.

I wasn't fine.

It never was.

The Olympians nodded warily, and returned to their thrones. I stood up, alone in the middle. Clearing my throat, I continued.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I attempted suicide, by hanging. I finally gained the courage to do it, and I kicked the stool out from under me." I choked again.

"The Fates weren't done with me. They needed me for the prophecy. The second the rope took my weight, it snapped, making me fall to the ground and bust my kneecap." A few of the gods winced, imagining my pain. I laughed inwardly. "I didn't want anyone worrying, or anything like that, so I hit it. Only wearing long pants and jeans, rebandaging it everyday."

The Olympians again looked worried, and I continued. "Eventually, the wound healed, but the pain didn't, it only got worse. I started hurting myself even more, my anxiety attacks were becoming a daily occurence, yet no one seemed to notice. The only reason I didn't try killing myself again is because of Gaia and the Giants. I knew the Fates wanted me to stick around for that, so I did."

I smiled fondly as more and more memories replayed. "Then, of course, we defeated Gaia, and I was lost. I… I wasn't sure when the best time was to do it." Tears brimmed my eyes again. "Annabeth was really the only thing keeping me back. My friends had all but abandoned me, power and fame getting two their heads. Annabeth was always there for me, until…"

I trailed off again. The Olympians looked at each other with worry, before turning back to me. "Until what, nephew?" Zeus asked.

"Until she cheated on me with Hercules."

Athena stood up in anger. "YOU LIE! MY DAUGHTER WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" She accused me, and I shook my head still sobbing. "I swear every single word I've spoken so far is true." Thunder boomed in the distance, and Athena fell back into her chair, trying to process everything.

The gods looked even more sad now that they knew I wasn't kidding about the self harm and attempted suicide. "Percy, is there anything we can do to help?" My father asked me, and I nodded, smiling at him.

"Kill me."

Most of the gods shot to their feet, yelling their disapproval at my request. Zeus slammed his bolt on the ground, ceasing their bickering. He looked sadly at me. "Percy, I'm afraid I must deny your request. We cannot just kill you."

I nodded in understanding, and made to leave. Maybe the fall from Olympus would be enough to kill me.

"Wait!" I heard none other than Artemis call. I halted, and turned to her slowly. She had hurried off of her throne and over to Zeus, whispering in his ear. The king's eyes widened, and then it looked as if he was contemplating something. Finally, he looked at me.

"Percy, what if we were to give you another purpose. This time it won't be saving the world or anything, but you'll still be helping people." He explained, and I thought it over.

If I can't save myself, I might as well save others.

I nodded at him. "What is it?" I asked him, and Artemis stepped forward. "Perseus, as the only man I have ever respected in my life, I offer you the chance to be the Guardian of my hunt, a title which the Ancient Laws say only a male can hold. I'd have no other male take this position, so, would you?" She asked, hopefulness in her eyes.

I considered it. On one hand, I could possibly give up my genitals in order to protect some man-hating girls, or, I could jump off Olympus. I soon came up with my answer.

"I accept, my lady." I answered, and Artemis nodded at me. She shrunk down to human size and came to stand in front of me. I descended to one knee and Artemis placed her hand on my shoulder. The goddess began chanting in greek.

"Εγώ, η Άρτεμις, θεά του κυνηγιού και του φεγγαριού, παίρνω τον Περσέα Τζάκσον ως θεματοφύλακα των τομέων μου, των κυνηγών μου και εγώ. Έτσι είναι."

A warm feeling entered my shoulder and ran through my veins, and I felt a rush of power enter me. Standing up, I bowed to her and thanked her. Artemis nodded back at me. "Meet us at Yellowstone." She said, before flashing out.

Great, she was not going to make this easy for me.

 _-Time Skip-_

Well, I was right. She did _not_ make this whole 'Guardian' thing easy for me, strange considering she's the one who asked me to do it.

Ever since I came here, I've been hated by everyone. They all bully me, 'prank' me, and force their chores upon me. It seems that the hunters did not take the news of their Guardian being male very lightly.

Artemis gave the hunters permission to make my life here a living Hell, so there's that. The second I got here, she announced that I would take on all the chores and I would do them well, or else.

The chores were easy enough, when the hunters weren't interfering.

You see, as I said before, Artemis gave the hunters permission to do whatever they want with me, but she forgot to specify what the limit was. That meant that they could pull off any pranks they wish with me, no matter how dangerous they are.

I've been flung off cliffs, impaled, burnt, scarred, drowned and more all for the hunters' entertainment. I'm fucking sick of it. I'm going to visit Artemis today and get her to tell the hunters to knock it off. I'm not sure if the beautiful goddess will listen to me, thought.

WOAH, did I really just say that?

Okay, something I forgot to mention: A few months ago I realized I had a slight, huge crush on Artemis… I know, crazy.

I hadn't revealed it, for fear of castration, but I knew I wanted to sometime. Anyway, back to the topic at hand.

I approach Artemis' tent and call out for her. "Lady Artemis, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Silence

Then I heard a faint "Come in." I did so, and looked at the goddess sitting on her bed. "Lady Artemis, we need to talk." I said. She put down her book and looked up at me. "What do you want, Perseus?" She snapped.

Yikes, someone's in a bad mood.

I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. "Are you alright, milady?" I asked her. I wanted her to be alright, I was her guardian after all. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm fine." She gritted through her teeth.

I slumped my shoulders. "Okay, I'll come back later then." I made to leave, but was cut off by her voice. "No, you've already wasted my time. Just say what you were going to." She sighed, and crossed her arms impatiently.

I gulped. "I, um, the Hunters, they, uh, I-" I stuttered, but was cut off by Artemis. "For gods' sake, Perseus. Spit it out!" She snapped, and I cleared my throat.

"The Hunters have been… bullying me. They beat me, call me names, 'prank me', though I'm not sure I can call it that." I explained, and Artemis glared at me. "So, you can't take a bit of name calling? Pathetic. I expected no less from a male." She spat, and I flinched visibly.

"Milady, it's not just that. Some of these 'pranks' they're pulling on me are getting really dangerous. Thalia's the only one that's not trying to kill me." I told her, then starting to repeat what I've just told you.

"I've been flung off cliffs, impaled, burnt, scarred, drow-" Artemis cut me off again. "You're weak, Perseus. You come to me instead of fighting your own battles. What happened to the so-called 'Hero of Olympus'?" She taunted. I fought back tears that threatened to spill.

"I-I just t-though that you'd b-be able to help." I told her meekly. She glared. "Why, why would you, a male, go to me, the man-hating goddess, for help. It defies all logic, it's stupid, only an idiot woul-" This time I cut her off.

"Because I like you!"

Artemis froze, then glared at me. "What. Did. You. Say." She said each word slowly. I cowered under her gaze, but pressed on.

"I like you Artemis. Not as a leader, not as a friend, but I _like_ like you. I know you probably don't reciprocate those feelings, but I just wanted you to know." I told her quietly, and she was silent for a moment. I was actually hopeful for a bit, until she said those devastating words.

"Get out."

I nodded, what else did I expect? She's the man-hating goddess. I exited the tent as a crushed pile of sorrow.

Seriously, what else could I expect?

 **Artemis P.O.V.**

 _-Time Skip-_

The next day came quickly, and my had been plagued with _him,_ confessing his love to me. I fought the urge to cry. I loved him too, even I could admit that, yet my pride got the better of me when I kicked him out of my tent.

I got up, and went through my normal duties. Changing my clothes, brushing my hair, and heading off to the dining tent.

When I got there, I found the hunters all sitting there expectantly, yet no food. I figured Perseus was on strike after yesterday, so I sighed and turned to Thalia. "Could you please go and get him?" I asked her, and she nodded happily, running off to Perseus' tent.

 _-3 Minutes Later-_

"HOW COULD YOU ALL!?"

Thalia's yell almost threw me out of my chair as I looked fearfully at the daughter of Zeus. Angry tears streaked from her eyes as she glared at us all, particularly me. I gulped. "What are you talking about, Thalia? Where is Perseus?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "He is gone. His tent was left untouched, so were his belongings. All I found was this note." She said, wiping her tears and handing me the note.

I read it out loud to the Hunters.

 _To Artemis and the Hunters_

 _I regret to inform you of my failure to your cause and to give you this letter of resignation. I can't handle it anymore. The beatings, the name calling, the attempts on my life, and not being able to do anything about it due to my being your guardian. I tried to approach Lady Artemis about this, but was met with hostility and shame. I'm sorry I don't live up to your standards._

 _I have also failed your code, and have fallen in love, with one of you no less. Yes, I am of course talking about none other than Lady Artemis. I did indeed inform her about this, but alas, she does not reciprocate these feelings. I was told to leave, and even though I know you meant from your tent, I'm going to take it one step further and leave the Hunt. For good._

 _You won't find me, I'll be long gone by the time you all wake up. Lately, due to the bullying, my depression has come back three times what it was before, and it's just become too much. I won't go to the gods this time, since I know they'll just turn me down again. So, I'm gonna go out my way._

 _I'm heading to (Or in) Alaska, where you won't reach me. I will find a cave to be my tomb, I will say my last goodbyes, then I will finally leave this wretched world. Don't worry, this won't be the last you'll see of me. At 12:00 AM tomorrow (Today for you), I will Iris message Olympus to say goodbye for good._

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't what you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I was such a failure. I'm sorry for loving you, Artemis. I'm sorry for failing you all._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Perseus, [Former] Guardian of the Hunt, Son of Poseidon, Twice Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos and Gaia, Bane of All Monsters, A Failure._

Tears sprung from my eyes as I finished reading the letter Perseus had left us.

What had we done?

 _-Time Skip-_

Everyone was in panic mode on Olympus, and by everyone, I mean everyone. The Olympians, the minor gods, the Greek demigods, the Roman demigods, the Satyrs and Nymphs, the Hunters, and even me.

After we'd read the note again, the Hunters and I came to Olympus and told Zeus of the situation. He immediately called everyone to Olympus and here we are 3 hours later, at 11:45, waiting for Percy's transmission.

"What if he doesn't message us? What if he just does it without saying goodbye?" Demeter asked with tears in her eyes.

"What if the doesn't do it at all, and he just wanted to mess with us?" Ares asked, though you could hear the worry in his voice. Most of us glared at him.

Most of us were crying, none more so than Poseidon and Hestia. The former was understandable since Percy was his favourite son, and seeing him like this destroyed the sea god. Hestia, well, she had basically become Percy's godly mother in his time with the Greeks. She cared for him as if he were her own son.

Her own son that killed himself at 18 years old.

15 minutes later, Iris' eyes widen, and she panics. "It's Perseus! He's trying to call us!" She frantically exclaims. All of us turn our heads to her and scream for her to open the message, she does so, and instead of a window appearing like normal, the whole center of the room suddenly morphs.

The rest of us back up, just as shapes start to from in the image. Finally, things stop shifting, and the ground around the area has turned to stone. A stone bed lays near the end of it, cold and uninviting. That wasn't what caught our eyes though, it was the now recognizable shape of none other than Percy.

He looked worn down, he didn't wear an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans like he used to. He now wore a long black trench coat, with black pants and dirty black boots. He had a scar over his left eye, and blood was seeping through his coat. His black hair was messy and unruly, and in his right hand he held a bottle of whiskey.

"Percy!" Hestia shouted, running off of her throne and towards Perseus' image. Instead of crushing him in a hug like we expected, she simply ran right through him and the stone bed behind him. She turned around to face the illusion, tears running down her cheeks. "Percy…" She sobbed, looking at him.

He simply smiled, and took a swig of his drink. "I'm sorry, Aunt. I'm sorry it had to be this way, me leaving without one last hug. I'm sorry." He looked sadly at the ground, slightly ashamed. Hestia shook her head, looking at him. "Percy, I'm not upset because I can't hug you, I'm upset because of this." She said, gesturing to the scene.

Percy shook her head. "It must be done. Please, sit back down." He gestured to her throne, and she begrudgingly sat back down.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I sat on the stone bed and sighed. "Well, I suppose you want to know why I'm doing this. Actually, scratch that. My note and that meeting we had a while back pretty much sums it all up. Okay, goodbyes. Who wants to go first?" I asked, looking out at them all.

So many come here to watch me die. Even my former friends.

Dad choked on a sob. "Why Percy? We can help you. This isn't your only option. We are here for you." He reasoned, all of the others nodding in agreement.

I sighed, covering my mouth in a thinking motion. "I honestly don't who I'm mad at more. Me, for not telling you all and getting the help I needed when I could, or you guys for not noticing my suffering sooner. Probably the first one. Yeah, definitely the first one. I can't really blame you guys, can I?" I laughed, and took another sip.

It was true, I missed my opportunity.

Nico stepped forward. "Please Percy, don't do this. Death isn't the answer. Please come back to us. I've already lost my sister, I can't lose my brother too." I chuckled to myself. Nico was one of the few campers that remained a true friend to me through this all. I truly thought of him as my little brother, and had even admitted that to him once. It was the happiest I've ever seen him since before Bianca's death. It hurt me to see my little brother upset.

Sometimes I wonder what he'd be like if Bianca was still around.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Neeks, I really am. Still, it must be done." I told him, and the tears burst from his eyes.

I looked out at them all, and decided that this was not going how I planned. Time for plan B.

I stood up, and walked into the center of the cave/room. "I'm going to perform for you. I'm going to sing a song that I feel is appropriate for the situation. Then, I will say my last goodbyes." I said, and ignored the shouts of protest.

I walked out of the image, scaring them all for a second, before I returned with an acoustic guitar in my hands. "I'm shit at playing this, by the way. Just thought you should know." I said as I sat back down on my eternal bed.

I strummed a few notes, and began to sing to my family.

"I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away in the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappear

You are someone else

I am still right here

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away in the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

If I could start again

A million miles away

I will keep myself

I would find a way."

I finished with a few more strums, and looked up at them all. No one hadn't shed a tear, not even Ares or Hephaestus. I smiled reassuringly at them, and took another drink. I stood up quickly, making some jump. I cleared my throat.

"Now, my last goodbyes." I began, and then went through everyone.

"To the gods, including the Olympians. I never really knew most of you that well, aside from Dad, Hestia and Artemis of course. Still, you guys never let me catch a break, did ya? It's alright though, no hard feelings. Still, could you guys think next time before pissing off a being more powerful than yourselves? Anyway, I've left you all gifts, which you will find upon going back to your homes after this. No guarantee you'll find any use out of them though." I smiled at each of them.

"To the demigods, both Roman and Greek. I spent my fair share of time at both camps, and from the vibes I got after returning each time, I can tell you guys really need to learn to get along. Please, for me? Try doing monthly visits to each camp or something, friendly games of Capture the Flag or something? At least try." Reyna and Clarisse nodded, eyeing each other wearily.

"To the Hunters, I'm sorry, for everything." I left it short, and most of them, including Artemis, Thalia and Phoebe, burst into tears.

"Now, for the personal stuff. To Tyson, my brother. Congrats buddy, you made it to Commander. I'm proud of you, you know that. I remember the first hug you ever gave me, back when I was 13. It almost broke my spine." I laughed, and the big hunk of cuddles standing my Poseidon became a sobbing mess, his only comfort being Poseidon's hand on his shoulder and Ella's hug.

"To Grover. You were my first friend. Not even my first Greek friend, just my first friend in general. You were there watching over me for years, protecting me. I don't know how I can ever thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead by 5. Also, congrats on the engagement, my best wishes for you two and the baby." I said, the last part gesturing to both Grover and his pregnant fiance Juniper.

"To Thalia. My little sis. Well, kind of, anyway. Remember that quest where we met Nico and Bianca, where you freaked out at me for running off to fight Thorn on my own? I do, and I was mad at you for being so controlling. Now I realize you were just worried for me, and if I were in your situation, I would be pissed at my little sis for running off and almost dying. Love you airhead." Thalia buried her face into Artemis' shoulder, crying her eyes out.

"To Nico. I remember when you used to hate me with every fibre of your being. Back when you wanted me dead for Bianca, and you were planning on killing me to get satisfaction. You know what I also remember, just two weeks earlier? I cheerful little brother, running around ecstatically and playing with his sister. Now all I see is a little emo who broods over his older sister's death and hardly talks to his younger one. Why can't we have the old Nico back. The carefree Mythomagic champion. Where has he gone? Can he come back? Please? You're my little brother, I want to see you happy. Love you, Death Breath." Nico smiled, choking up at the mention of Bianca.

"To my friends, or former friends rather. What happened to you guys. What happened to the crew of demigods that sailed across the vast ocean to stop Gaia. The crew that fought Giants at the base of Olympus, and slayed monsters from every corner of the earth. What happened to the brave Jason, the beautiful Piper, the witty Leo, the kind Frank and the caring Hazel that I knew?" I asked them, and Piper and Hazel cried harder than before.

"To Annabeth. Have fun with Heracles." I kept it short, and the daughter of Athena bowed her head in shame.

"To Hestia. Thank you for being there for me when I couldn't go to my mother. You were always like a mother to me, and I'm sorry I had to make you so very sad. Whenever you feel down, just think of me, and I'll send you happy thoughts. I love you Mom." I said, and Hestia burst into tears. Both sad because of my goodbye, and happy because I called her Mom.

"To Dad. I know we don't have the best Father/Son relationship, but I'm happy with what I got. You are a great father to me. Also, I see the way you and Athena look at each other. The sexual tension between you two is hilarious. Go get 'em tiger." I laughed at the end as both Poseidon and Athena blushed furiously.

"To Artemis, I love you. I always will, no matter if you reciprocate my feelings or not." I admitted in front of everyone, causing them all to gasp. What made me smile though, was Artemis closing her eyes, smiling, and whispering. "I love you too, Percy." Now that, that made my day.

"Finally, to Mom. I know you're down in the mortal world, and you can't hear me, but I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving birth to me. Thank you for raising me to be like I am today. Thank you for putting up with that abusive pig Gabe just to protect me. Thank you, for everything. I love you." I finished, and Poseidon choked out. "I'll tell her Percy, don't worry."

Nodding gratefully at him, I turned to everybody else. "You know, the prophecy still isn't complete." I said, staring at Apollo. Zeus spoke up, confused. "What are you talking about, Percy? You killed Kronos and Gaia." He said confused, and Apollo answered.

"He's right, the first great prophecy isn't complete. I've known for a while, but didn't want to say anything. The line that isn't complete, it's _Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._ " Many people gasped as they realized what that meant. Athena turned to me, shocked. "No…"

I nodded, and pulled out Riptide. "Cursed blade… Riptide must reap my soul." I told them, and Thalia screamed. "NO PERCY!"

Too late.

"Goodbye everyone, smile for me." I said, before plunging the sword into my gut.

I heard screams, and cries. I couldn't see them though, I just looked at the blood.

So much blood.

Lying down on my stone bed, blood pouring down either sides of me, I smiled one last time, and shut my eyes for one last time.

Did they smile?

 **HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LONG CHAPTER. Well, for me anyways. Next chapter will be in the future, and is gonna feature three OCs. I want you guys to make up these OCs. Here are my conditions.**

 **Two of them need to be siblings. (Maybe Hades kids?)**

 **One has to be a son/daughter of Poseidon.**

 **The child of Poseidon and one of the siblings have to end up together.**

 **The other one has to be gay/lesbian.**

 **They need to be powerful demigods, no weaklings or gods/satyrs.**

 **So yeah, just message me names, parents, weapons, looks etc. dont review your answers, but still review and tell me how you liked it! I look forward to your entries.**

 **Word count: 6426**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Saw The Light.

 **Even though my conditions for OCs were very demanding, three people actually PM'd me their own characters, so I'm gonna include them in this story. Also, sorry for the slow updates, I'm balancing this with playing Skyrim Special Edition, which I just bought this weekend. Anyways, here it is.**

Chapter 2: I Saw The Light.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

You know, dying is really weird. It's sorta like when you press a vacuum cleaner against your chest and it sucks on your skin. Only, instead of your skin, your spirit is the one being sucked out.

My soul was pushed through a large wormhole-like tube that stretched on for miles, bending and twisting all the way. It was mainly dark, suggesting we were underground. Of course we were, Hades _was_ underground after all.

Eventually, after what felt like ages, I was blinded by a large amount of red light entering the area.

The Underworld.

It was exactly how I remembered it. Dark, gloomy, miserable, and a large red river blocking the way.

Down the bank a bit, a tall robed man stood boredly while practicing with his oar as if it was a spear.

I trudged up to him, and cleared my throat. The man jumped, and turned to look at me, a slight scowl on his face. That scowl disappeared once he saw who I was.

"Perseus? So the monsters and demons finally became too much for you?" He asked, looking to make sure I was actually dead. "No, Charon, not monsters and demons. Inner demons, yes. Nothing can kill me, but me, it seems." I smirked, trying to make light out of the fact that I had commited suicide.

Charon nodded mournfully at me. "Well, Perseus. I wish you luck in your judgement. Do you have any drachmas?" He asked, holding out his hand for the coins.

I mentally cursed. Drachmas, that's what I forgot. I turned my pockets inside out, frowning at the old ferryman. Charon shook his head sadly. "You know what, the last time you were here, you paid me enough to last 5 lifetimes, since you really didn't know how this worked. I'll just use one of those coins as payment for this ride. Hop on, hero." He offered, and I smiled gratefully at him, climbing into the boat.

It was a smooth sailing, and when we reached the other side, I bid Charon farewell, heading towards the large three-headed dog guarding the gates.

"Woof." Cerberus barked happily at me, but whined after he tried to nedge me. His heads had gone right through.

I smiled at him. "'Fraid not, boy. I'm dead this time." I said sadly to the guarddog. Cerberus whined again, and stepped aside for me to enter.

The Underworld was… interesting. Hades himself wasn't here, being that he was still on Olympus with the others, probably trying to console Nico. After getting lost a few times, I finally found the judgement table.

They had appointed new judges, as part of the program to make this shitty world a better place. Instead of the usual demigod, son of Zeus kings, they had appointed great men worthy to judge souls for eternity. The epitomes of Good, neutral, and evil

They were Abraham Lincoln, the judge of Elysium. Napoleon Bonaparte, the judge of the Fields of Asphodel. And Adolf Hitler, the judge of the Fields of Punishment.

A long line graced the judging table, so I begrudgingly took my spot at the back, preparing for the never-ending wait.

 _-Time Skip-_

"Perseus Achilles Jackson!"

I heard Napoleon call out my name, and I hesitant took a step forward. The three judges looked at me curiously, and it was as if they were staring right into my soul.

They snapped out of their trance, and started firing questions at me.

"Have you ever killed a man or woman without provocation?" Hitler asked, and I thought about it. Might as well answer with the truth.

"No, not without provocation, no."

"Have you ever gone out of your way to help with the simpler things, like helping an old woman carry her groceries?" Lincoln asked, smiling slightly, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, a few times."

"Alright, we want you to think about this one. If the chance arose, would you take the power of time travel, or invincibility?" Napoleon asked, his calculating eyes studying me.

 _What a random question._

I thought about it for a while, and Hitler had begun tapping his foot impatiently, cursing under his breath. "Why do ve have to have zis question? They always take so long" He mumbled, and Lincoln chuckled a bit.

I thought more. On one hand, time travel would allow me to see all my old friends like Luke, Zoe and Bianca again, and possibly save them. On the other hand, invincibility would be pretty sweet, and I'd be able to protect everyone with it, since nothing could stop me.

Nothing could stop me.

Oh, now I know the correct answer.

"I would choose time travel, since it would not only allow me to see my deceased loved ones once more, but the opportunity might arise where I could save them and countless more. For example, I could…"

I trailed off, thinking of what I was going to say. In all honesty, I was going to say I could stop the holocaust, but that wouldn't be a good idea, considering who was sitting in front of me.

"I could… stop deadly events, like the crusades, or the civil war, or…" I tripped on my words, trying to come up with more. Hitler smirked at me. "Or the Holocaust?" He asked, and Lincoln laughed again in a very grandfathery way.

I nodded. "Yeah, like the Holocaust."

Napoleon, Lincoln and Hitler all went into deep discussion, muttering to each other rapidly, before coming up with a decision.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, we have decided that you shall remain in Elysium, until you choose rebirth." Abraham Lincoln announced with a smile, banging a gavel onto the large table.

I smiled to myself, thanking the gods I hadn't gotten Asphodel. From the way Hazel had described it, it was very boring.

I was lead to two large pearly gates, and they opened by themselves to reveal a blinding white light. Smiling to myself, I stepped into the light.

 _-Time Skip-_

Elysium, it's better than I thought. Imagine a high school party, times it by 100, and have it never ending. That was basically the centre of Elysium, while it was surrounded by many houses and apartments for the souls to rest in.

The first time I'd stepped in there, I'd been deafened by the loud music, which reverted from the centre all the way out to the gates. After that it just ceased.

There are a lot of familiar faces in Elysium. I soon found all my old friends. Luke and Zoe, who were now dating, surprisingly. Bianca, who had _not_ chosen rebirth, she had just had that told to Nico so he'd move on from his dead sister. And Charlie and Silena Beckendorf, who were married, or as married as you can get when you're dead.

They all lived right next to each other, and since she lived alone, I moved in with Bianca. She had basically become a little sister to me since I first arrived in Elysium, and aside from a few fights over dishes, our relationship was great.

The six of us would often have sleepovers, as immature as that sounds, and trust me, it is immature. Luke, being a lot more fun and easygoing than when he was under pressure from Kronos, always seemed to start some sort of civil war in the group, mostly Boys vs Girls.

In fact, Charlie had somehow managed to forge BB guns that could be used on spirits, and Luke had started a fight with them. BB guns were as far as we were allowed to go, though. If we shot a ghost with a ghost-killing bullet we'd probably be shipped off to the FoP immediately.

That battle was fun though, Zoe sniped my butt from halfway across the room and it hurt for a week. I got her back with a nice shotgun blast to the stomach.

Anyway, that's just a taste of the crazy shit we do down here in Elysium. You won't believe the story of how we got broken out of Elysium by my little sister and Bianca's little siblings…

 **Hey guys, how'd your day go? Mine went pretty well, aside from the anxiety attacks. But I'm not gonna dump my shit on you guys, you go and enjoy the rest of your days. How do you like it so far? Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Word Count: 1471**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arianna Washington and the Olympians, Part 1.

 **Yay, a new chapter! The next chapter is also going to be this adventure, thought only a brief overview. I'm not gonna go into** _ **every**_ **detail like the actual books, just an overview.**

Chapter 3: Arianna Washington and the Olympians, Part 1.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Now, where was I? Telling you about our band? Or the time I hid from Hades for 12 hours because he was looking to see where my soul went.

He never did, though. I'm a master at Hide and Seek, ask Silena.

Now I remember! I was telling you about the time my younger sister Arianna Washington and her friends broke us all out of Elysium, on accident.

Strap yourself in, folks!

 **Poseidon's P.O.V.**

I sat on my throne in despair, as did all the other Olympians. Today marks the 100th anniversary of our greatest hero's suicide.

My favourite son.

I know it was rude of me to say that, what with me having Triton and all, but I'm gonna be honest with you, I never really liked Triton. He always reminded me more of Zeus than myself. Triton was brash, arrogant, egotistical, power-abusive and could often be found spending the night with Atlantean wenches.

I raised that boy into a strapping young lad, I did.

Percy had always been the opposite of Triton. He was loyal, brave, annoyingly humble, and as far as I could tell, a virgin. He had once told me that Annabeth didn't believe in premarital sex, but now I believe she just didn't want to, uh… _consummate_ a relationship she wasn't serious about.

Speaking of relationships…

Athena and I followed Percy's advice, and after many passionate nights together, we got engaged. We'd married on Olympus 65 years ago, and I had no best man, as that spot could only ever be taken up by Percy.

Anyways, Athena and I were wed, and she became Queen of the Seas. Amphitrite had taken the divorce really well, saying that she'd had her eyes set on a merman in Atlantis for a while. Last I heard, they were engaged and expecting their first child.

Athena and I have had two kids together, Ariel and Pontius. My son was obviously named after his ancestor, the Primordial of the Sea, with a slight change in the name so they could be told apart.

The two of them love their lives as prince and princess of Atlantis, and never hesitate to interact with their people, making them much more beloved than Triton.

You know the worst thing about today, we still hadn't found Percy, neither his body nor his soul. Any attempts demigods made to venture towards Alaska were interrupted by Laistrygonian Giants or Hellhounds. The strange this is, we have no idea where his soul is. Hades searched every corner of the Underworld, but he was missing.

When Hades had returned and told us Percy wasn't in Elysium, I panicked. My son didn't deserve something as dull and boring as Asphodel, and gods forbid he got the Fields of Punishment. I would disembowel my older brother and all three judges myself if that happened.

No, his soul was just nowhere to be found, and that kept me up many nights. What if someone like Erebus, our new enemy, had taken his soul and destroyed it? Or if his soul was lost wandering in the land beyond the gods forever? I don't think I could live with myself if Percy had to endure that fate.

Ah yes, Erebus, our new enemy. It turns out he has been planning our downfall since Gaia, but he just needed time to plan. Last year, while my daughter Arianna and her friends completed the 12 labours of Hercules, Erebus revealed himself during the 12th labour, before they could capture/collect Cerberus. He declared war on Olympus and tried to kill the three, saying they'd be big threats to his plan.

Of course, before he could, Cerberus jumped in and attacked Erebus, and he had to treat his injury. This gave the heroes enough time to collect Cerberus and escape with help from Hades, who could now interfere due to the labors being complete.

Erebus and Hades dueled, but Erebus had to retreat due to his wound and the ones conflicted from the King of the Underworld.

They had all come to Olympus immediately and informed us, and now here we were, a few months later, and in the throne room discussing the war.

Or at least we were supposed to be. Everyone was moping about, mourning Percy.

"You know, I can't see any way we're gonna win this war." Ares said defeatedly. "Perseus _was_ the only reason we won the other two. We pissed off some powerful people and he was the one who had to come in and deal with it. Now we've pissed off a powerful person, and Perseus isn't here to clean up the mess." The God of War sighed dejectedly.

We all frowned as we realized this was true. Arianna slumped her shoulders from her spot next to me.

Ever since Percy's death, us gods took his former wish of interacting with our kids better very seriously. No need to have another incident like that son of Hermes, Lucas or whatever.

Arianna was actually the only demigod child I'd had in the 100 years since Percy. I was mainly too depressed and fragile when it came to demigods, so I couldn't 'make' any without bursting into tears.

That sure took a toll on my reputation.

But, now that I actually had a child I could see whenever I wanted, since the Fates all but abolished the ancient laws regarding Demigod interference, I could genuinely say that Arianna was my favourite daughter. Period.

She was just so cheerful, and lively. She reminded me a lot of Percy when he was younger, before that quest with Artemis and Atlas. She always wanted to help in any way she could with Olympus. In fact, I'm pretty sure every god owes her a favour by now, since she's done that much for us all individually. Even Hera, who previously hated demigods, has a soft spot for my daughter.

After the incident last, with Erebus claiming that Arianna and the twin children of Hades were threats, we knew that they were going to be important in the upcoming war. Somehow. They probably wouldn't be primordial killers like Percy, but they would definitely do something important like lead the demigods into battle.

"Well then," My younger brother began. "That really lightens up the mood, doesn't it, my _son._ " Zeus glared at Ares, shutting the god up.

"If only Perseus were still here, then maybe we'd have a chance of actually winning." Hephaestus wished, making us all do the same. His immortal son Leo sat by his side, playing with the gift percy had left his father.

We had all received parting gifts from Percy, all holding their own value somehow. Whether it be power or sentiment. Only the Olympians had received them, and they were meant to relate to their domains somehow. We always brought our gifts with us to meetings. We don't know why, it was just something we'd do. Also, don't ask me how he managed to get any of these, because frankly, I don't know.

I had received a small locket, and inside were two emblems. On one side, there was a trident, my symbol, and on the other side was a wolf, Perseus' spirit animal. There was a note inside that I had always kept in there, and it read:

 _Strange how the killer of time can just be swept away with it, isn't it?_

No Percy, you haven't been swept away with time. You have remained with us all.

The gods all got their own little trinkets. Whether it be Dionysus' never-empty glass, or Hermes' key to literally anything, or Zeus' action figure of himself, we'd all received something from my son. The most special gift of all was probably Artemis'. She had received a ring from Perseus, and it was very special.

It was silver, with an amber eyed wolf carved out. On the inside of the ring was engraved the words: _I'll howl to you, every night._

It truly was beautiful, a final message of love to Artemis. She wore it everyday, I hadn't seen her without it since that fateful meeting. Between that and the 'I love you too, Percy.' just before he died, I can definitely say that they were truly in love. The constant crying from Aphrodite whenever Percy and Artemis were mentioned in the same breath helped too.

Where were we? Ah yes, the meeting.

"We really need Percy to help us. Is there any way to bring him back? Any at all?" Hestia sobbed, begging Hades or Athena for an answer.

Athena shook her head. "None that I know of. Hades?" She asked her uncle, and the god shrugged his shoulders. "I just run the Underworld. Thanatos is the one that deals in death."

Athena's eyes widened. "Thanatos! Of course! Why did I not think of that sooner?"

We all facepalmed, and Thanatos was called to Olympus. A black flash appeared, blinding us all for a moment. It disappeared, and we opened our eyes, seeing a tall pale figure.

"Olympians." He nodded, and we all nodded back. Hades was the one to actually talk to him.

"Thanatos, we need your skills over death immediately. It is of the utmost importance and the fate of Olympus hangs in the balance of this task." I was surprised at how much Hades begged. I knew he always liked Percy, but so much that he'd actually _beg_ for Percy's life back?

Thanatos thought for a moment then smirked. "So, you want me to revive Perseus. Sorry, I can't help you there." The Olympians all burst into a rage. "Why?!" Zeus boomed, smashing his bolt on the ground, which shut us all up.

Thanatos put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "I didn't say I wouldn't help you, I said I _can't_ help you. I really can't. It's impossible for me." The god of death explained, and I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Why? Is there anyway to do it without your help, then?"

Thanatos looked at me sadly. "Sorry Lord Poseidon. You guys have neither his body nor his soul, so it's impossible to revive him until you find at least one of them. It would also be very hard to do and there's a good chance it wouldn't work anyway, even if I, the god of death performed it." He explained.

Hestia looked at him excitedly. "So, you're saying that if we find his body, we can bring him back?" She asked, and Thanatos nodded. "Yes. If a revival ritual is successfully performed on a body, then the soul will be drawn and forced back into the body. Do you know where his body is at least? Because I know you've no idea where the Hades his soul went." He asked, and we shrugged.

"Alaska's not that big, is it?" Apollo asked, and Thanatos facepalmed. "Okay, well, if you find out _where_ his tomb is, someone can go there and perform the ritual." Thanatos was about to leave but was stopped by Athena.

"Wait here, all of you." She said, before flashing out.

 _-Time Skip-_

Half an hour later, Athena returned, trying to balance a stack of papers. Hermes guffawed. " _That's_ where you've been? Doing paperwork!" He was outraged, and Athena glared.

"As a matter of fact, I was finding Perseus' tomb. And I succeeded." My wife boasted, and both Hestia and I jumped out of our seats. "WHAT!?" We shouted, and Athena covered her eardrums. She gritted her teeth, glaring at us. "If you'll let me explain…" She mumbled, and we apologized and sat back down.

Athena cleared her throat, and then began a long, detailed explanation on where Percy's body was buried. I got lost about 4 words in, thought. Honestly, when my wife starts explaining things, I can never seem to understand. It's why she calls me 'seaweed brain'.

"So, that's why I believe that Perseus' body is in the Mendenhall Ice Caves." Athena finished, and I snapped out of my trance. "Well, let's go get him!" I bounded towards the throne room doors, but they were slammed shut.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Seaweed Brain." My wife called, and I turned around with a heartbroken expression on my face. "Why?" I asked, and she pointed to Apollo.

My nephew looked to be having a seizure in his throne. His body was spazzing, his eyes were rolled into his head, and green mist was spewing from his gaping mouth. Without moving his lips, the god stated a prophecy.

 _A Regretful Goddess And Three Heroes Journey NorthWest_

 _To Return A Fallen Hero From His Eternal Rest,_

 _Monsters And Demons Shall These Questers Face,_

 _But The True Evil Lies In The Hero's Resting Place,_

 _Out Of A Split-Second Decision That Will Drastically Alter Death,_

 _6 More Heroes Shall Take Another Breath._

Apollo promptly shut his mouth and slumped in his chair, almost fainting. We all sat there, our mouths open and all thing various things.

Which Goddess and Heroes will it be?

What is the true evil?

What does it mean by 6 more heroes?

These questions all flooded our minds in huge waves, before somebody, Hermes I think it was, cleared their throat. "I think we should choose these questers. Any volunteers?" He asked, and no one moved.

I felt a shift from beside me. "Arianna, no." I warned her, but she glared defiantly at me. "I will." She announced to the council, and most of them nodded their heads. "That also means you will choose who goes with you." They said, and she nodded in understanding.

"I choose my cousins Luca and Stella, to join me in being the three heroes for the quest. As for the goddess, I don't think I have much of a say in that, as no goddess here is more regretful than Lady Artemis, of course." She announced, and every head turned towards the maiden goddess.

Artemis gulped, and stood up. "I will go, I owe Percy that much." She walked over to the middle of the throne room, shrinking so that she could standing on Arianna's left, with Luca and Stella on her right.

Zeus stroked his beard thoughtfully, then slammed his bolt. "Then it is settled, three heroes and a goddess, children of all of the Big Three, journeying North to revive Perseus so he can help us in the war." My little brother decreed, and a green shine enveloped them.

Zeus stood up. "Your quest begins now heroes, stay safe." He said, before flashing them all down to New York.

 **Chapter 3 I think that is? It's the first in a two-parter chapter. Next will be the quest itself, this was just a short intro to the quest. I know, the Hades twins are Italian, but that's not my fault, that's the fault of whoever sent me those OCs. I can't remember his name, it was Japanese.**

 **Also, I won't be updating 'till next week, since I'm going on a five day school camp across country, down towards an island Summer Camp in Cali. I also just watched things like IT 2017 (Reading lots of Stephen KIng books), Halloween 2007, and 22 July, so I'm really on edge. Especially that last one, I mean, it half-focuses on a school camp shooting ON AN ISLAND. I'm fearing for my life here guys. Help me.**

 **P.S. Review and tell me what you though!**

 **Word Count: 2628**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heading North

 **I'm back! Thankfully, my camp did not get shot up, though I was savagely attacked by a pig and a peacock in the same day. It was good, 5 days of fun. Plus, my birthday was on the Wednesday, and my teacher bought me a pack of UNO cards. This is gonna be a long one, to make up for the long wait. I'm thinking about the same length as chapter 1. So yeah, how was your last few months?**

 **P.S. The guy who sent in the Luca and Sophia OCs ignored the bit about the gay part, saying that they wanted to Sophia to end up with someone specific, who is male. I won't name who it is, so you'll have to read and find out.**

Chapter 4: Heading North

 **Arianna P.O.V.**

Holy Crap. What have I gotten us all into? I just signed all our death warrants, perhaps even Lady Artemis'. No demigod has ever ventured that deep into Alaska and come out alive, not since Perseus himself. Then again, he did venture in again and _not_ come out alive. I think it's safe to say we're all screwed.

Then there's Erebus, who's been quiet ever since Uncle Hades broke his jaw. He could be up to something, and we might even come back to Olympus to find it in ruin, the gods and demigods dead among the rubble. I don't know what Perseus would be able to do then.

Damn, I've killed myself, Sophia, Luca _and_ Lady Artemis, all in one go.

Artemis turned to look and us, and checked us over, glaring slightly at Luca. "Are we ready to go?" The goddess asked, as Sophia brushed some dust off of her clothes and I stretched. "Um, Lady Artemis, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly are we going to get to Alaska?" Luca asked, and shrunk back at Lady Artemis' glare.

"Do not underestimate me, boy. I can flash us all to the border and then we shall walk through into Alaska. I trust you won't fall behind, boy. Alright, close your eyes." She warned us, and we did so, and both Sophia and I felt her arms link around mine. Once Luca realised what was happening, and fearing being left behind in the bustling Manhattan streets, he grabbed on to the first one of us he could find with his eyes closed.

 _Oof_

We heard a distinct grunt, and then the sound of something collapsing, so both Sophia and I opened our eyes to see what happened. I know, dangerous, but as demigods, we're curious.

It turns out that in his blindness, Luca had failed to notice what he was grabbing on to. He thought it was his sister's arm, but unfortunately, the poor guy had wrapped his arms tightly around Lady Artemis' waist. Now my cousin was lying on the ground clutching his boy-parts while a furious Lady Artemis stood over him.

She summoned her bow and notched a silver arrow, proceeding to aim it at him and scream. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TOUCH ME, BOY! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" Luca's eyes widened and he frantically backed up into the manhattan alley wall. "Woah, woah, woah, hang on a minute! Maybe you should rethink this, Lady Artemis." He pleaded, which only served to anger the goddess.

"DON'T TRY AND COMMAND ME, BOY! I AM A GODDESS, YOU SHOULD BE PLEADING FOR MERCY!" She screeched, still threatening him with an arrow. I hadn't ever seen a god this angry. Apparently this used to be normal for them, but I guess they'd calmed down a lot recently because they never had outbursts like this.

I decided that if I didn't step in, things could get a whole lot worse for my friend, and a whole lot more bloody for the rest of us. Me and Sophia moved in front of the goddess, who slightly lowered her weapon at seeing two maidens in her line of sight. She shook her head, and raised her bow again. "Move, young maidens, or I will be forced to execute you as well." She warned sadly, yet we stood our ground.

"Lady Artemis," Sophia began. "I'm sorry, but we can not let you kill my brother. He made an honest mistake, he thought you were one of us. He meant no harm." She pleaded to the goddess, who showed little sympathy. "I have done far worse for far less to boys, daughter of Hades. I won't let this one be an exception."

She saw an opening between us and raised to kill, so I decided to stop playing nice. "Lady Artemis, stop! Please! We haven't even made it out of manhattan and this group is already falling apart. We need everyone if we're going to survive, and we'll need everyone if we're going to bring Percy back! Besides, you know what will happen if you kill him. Olympus needs him, and Sophia, and even I. You don't know our roles yet. What if he's the one who kills Erebus? You just killed Olympus' salvation. Plus, I don't think Uncle Hades will be pleased if you murdered one of his only two children he's had since the Di Angelo's." I argued, and Artemis faltered.

The goddess contemplated for a moment, lowering her bow and looking at the ground in thought. Maybe she was thinking about how pissed her uncle would be? Maybe she was thinking about whether he's needed? I don't know. But I must have gotten through to her, because her bow vanished and she crossed her arms.

"Fine, I will spare this boy, an act I have only done for two other mortals. But know this, _boy_ ," She spat the words out with venom. "If you try, no, if you even think about touching me, or defying me again, Hades child or not, I will hang you by your entrails and take your eyes as trophies." Lady Artemis scowled at my friend, who nodded frantically and apologized profusely.

Wow, I didn't think Lady Artemis could be so unfriendly.

Sophia sighed. "Okay, should we try that again?" Artemis nodded at her, and grabbed our arms once more, glaring at Luca, just daring him to make the same mistake. My friend got the hint, and placed his hand on Sophia's shoulder, which made Artemis relax a bit.

"Alright, you know the drill. Close your eyes and hold on tight." She reminded us, and we followed her instructions. Waiting for the normal strange flashing feeling.

We stood there for maybe 20 seconds, our eyes closed and holding on to this woman, before she started using some bad words and grabbing tighter. "Why won't this damn thing work!" She asked, and we opened our eyes.

The goddess had an annoyed look on her face and it seemed as if she was concentrating extremely hard. She sighed, and let go of Sophia and I, slumping her shoulders slightly. "It's not working, I don't know why."

As I was about to interject, there was a green flash next to us, and we all whipped around. Three old women were by a green dumpster, frantically whispering to each other and scuttling over to us. They reached the four of us and we suddenly had all their attention.

They muttered to each other, their eyes still on us, and after about a minute, they started nodding to each other. The middle one, I don't know their names, started speaking.

"Oh, Phoebe Artemis, you've confused us! You're the first goddess to ever go on a quest, and we don't know what to do! You shouldn't be able to interfere with a quest, since you're a goddess, but this is _your_ quest too. But we can't have you unable to do anything, since you're an important part of said quest- oh, Phoebe Artemis you've really done our heads in!" The old woman scolded the young goddess, while her thugs- I mean sisters, crossed their arms and nodded, glaring at her.

Artemis sputtered. "W-well what am I supposed to do about it? You're the Fates! Don't you see like everything in the future? Were you not prepared for this?" She asked, and the Fates shook their heads. "We originally planned that dead things would stay dead too, and that Percy Jackson would become a god and live happily ever after on Olympus with a wife and kids, but plans get derailed, don't they?" The shortest Fate snapped.

Luca chose to join in the conversation. "Well you can't take away all her powers, otherwise we have no chance of surviving." He reasoned, and the rest of us nodded. The tall Fate contradicted his argument. "If we don't, you can just all flash halfway there, which would go against ancient laws!" Luca backed down, but I had not.

"Well, just take away the overpowered stuff! Make it so she can't flash or whatever, but keep all the monster destroying stuff that won't get us killed if you take it away." I reasoned with them, and once again the short one tried to argue, but the middle Fate stopped her.

The three old ladies started conversing quietly, and eventually came to an agreement. They turned back to us, and the middle one, who I assumed to be the group leader, started telling us their conditions.

"Alright, how about this. Phoebe Artemis, you will keep all of your godly powers, except for the ability to flash, and summon your true form. You will have no support from your hunters, as they will be forbidden from assisting on this quest, and you will become mortal until either death, or the quest is complete and Perseus Jackson is returned to Olympus alive."

Artemis visibly paled at the thought of becoming mortal, but quickly steeled herself. "I… I will do it. For Percy." The goddess encouraged herself, and the three Fates nodded. "Then you know the rules." The short one said, and all three old women flashed out together to wherever they lived.

We were all silent as the virgin goddess lost her silvery aura, reduced to a mere mortal, perhaps a demigod. She closed her eyes, as tears threatened to spill. She was scared, even I could see it. Few associated with the Greek world had ever come out of Alaska alive, and Artemis could very possible join the other's who didn't.

She was afraid, because for the first time in her seven-thousand years of existence, Artemis was truly vulnerable.

I couldn't stand to see her like this, standing in the cold Manhattan alleyway, trying to calm herself. She needed support, and luckily I, her cousin, was there for her.

I hugged the goddess tightly, and felt her tense up immediately. She probably thought I was Luca at first, but she relaxed a bit when she saw it was me. "What are you doing, young maiden?" She asked, but unlike with Luca, there was no malice in her voice, only confusion and fear.

I looked up at her calmingly, even though she was maybe two or three inches taller. "I'm helping you. I know you're scared Artemis, you need support. I'm here for you." I comforted, and the auburn-haired goddess squirmed.

"I'm not scared! I don't need support!" She reasoned, but it was more aimed at herself than me. I shushed her, and after a bit more squirming, she stopped, and reluctantly wrapped her arms around me. "You're lucky I respect you, Arianna. I've only let two other's do this to me, and both of them are dead." She said, and I smirked. "Was one of them Percy?" I teased, and she blushed, refusing to answer.

After a few minutes, Sophia cleared her throat and I released Artemis, our attention going to her. "So, um, now that you can't flash… how exactly are we going to get to Alaska? She asked, and I must admit, she had a good point.

Artemis looked around for a solution, and then shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm not the quest leader." She said, nudging me. My eyes narrowed. "I don't know. You're the oldest, physically and chronologically. You should have some good ideas!" I argued, and Artemis sighed, walking out onto the busy Manhattan sidewalk and looking around.

She looked back at us, and waved her arm for us to follow. "Come on, we'll go find a way!" We didn't hesitate to run and catch up with her through the crowds of mortals going about their day. We reached a street corner, and she looked around for some mode of transport.

"Bingo!" She said and pointed across the street. Parked at a BP gas station was an RV. not a small motorhome however, this one was almost as big as a bus, and standing outside it were two men smoking, another one filling up the gas and yet another coming towards them with what looked to be food.

"Um, Lady Artemis, I think that thing belongs to those guys." Sophia told her, and we started looking for another option. That was, until we heard Artemis say, "Not anymore." and she started marching towards the men. "Uh oh." Luca said our thoughts aloud, and we ran to catch up to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, don't do anything stupid, now." We reasoned, but she pushed past us, scoffing and assuring us that "They're just males." We watched from a relatively close distance as she marched up to them.

One guy, a skinny blond guy with some faded jeans and a Guns N Roses t-shirt stomped out his cigarette, smirking, and wolf-whistled at the woman approaching them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You lost, darlin'?" He asked, and she glared at him, but chose to ignore his comment.

"Which of you owns this vehicle?" She asked. The skinny guy glared at her for ignoring him, but gestured over to the buff guy filling up the tank. "That'd be Mac. But hey, if you're ever… in need… how's about you come find me. Name's Da-" The guy was cut off by a kick to the balls, and the buff guy, Mac, turned to her. The other two guys exited the vehicle to find their friend clutching his balls on the ground.

Artemis walked up to the silent man confidently. "You Mac?" She asked, playing it cool. The man didn't answer, taking the gas pump out and putting it back. "Who's askin'? You a cop?" He interrogated, but Artemis kept her cool. "I want your vehicle." The now mortal goddess demanded.

The other two guys laughed, but Stone Cold Steve Austin here didn't. "You what?" He asked, flexing slightly to show he was a threat. Artemis wasn't intimidated though, and she narrowed her eyes. "Give. Me. Your. Keys. You little bitch."

There was a commotion behind as the guy from earlier scrambled to his feet and grabbed her shoulder. Artemis' eyes widened and she turned around 180 degrees, grabbing his elbow and bending it with her. He screamed, but his other arm hadn't stopped moving. The goddess only just managed to catch a glimpse of silver flash in her peripheral vision before a sharp pain entered her abdomen.

She cursed, and threw the guy to the pavement, pulling up her shirt to reveal she'd been stabbed. We gasped, and charged the guy, empty hand though since our demigod weapons can't hurt mortals. Sophia and I started curb-stomping the bastard when we were grabbed by the other two. Mac started marching over towards the three of us when.

 _THUMP, WHACK_

The two guys holding me and Sophia let go, but were almost immediately knocked to the ground by Luca, who had found a rather large stick and began beating the two men with it.

Mac came over, and Luca aimed a strike at the side of his head, but the giant man caught the branch, and snatched it out of his hands. Luca backed up in fear, and I'm gonna be honest with you, I thought my cousin was done for. Sophia yelled for him to run, but he either didn't hear her, or was two afraid to listen. The man towered over him, and prepared to gut him with the stick he was using, when

 _SHANK_

The large man screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees, clutching his bleeding leg. Artemis, in her moment of weakness, had pulled the knife out of her stomach and thrust it into the back of his thigh. As the four men lay bleeding in the parking lot, Artemis, her breathing ragged now, told us "Grab the car keys, and get in."

I searched Mac for the keys, and found them, running into the RV and hopping in the driver's seat while Sophia helped Artemis into a seat and Luca looked for medical supplies. "Where do I go?!" I asked them, and Sophia yelled back at me. "To Alaska!"

Geez, that was helpful.

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY THAT IS, SOPHIA!" I screamed, panicking as I saw some of the guys getting up for the pavement. "Just drive! Luca will find a map after the first aid kit!" She reassured me, and not wanting to waste any time, I floored it onto the busy New York streets.

I drove for a few minutes until Luca came up front. "Here, I'll drive. You go help since Artemis won't let me touch her." He said, and I nodded, slipping out of the front seat now that we were in a traffic jam.

Artemis was much more pale now, and really freaked out at all the blood she was losing. It seems that when getting stabbed, Olympians lose a lot less ichor than humans lose blood. Sophia was concentrated on her wound, using her limited healing skills learned from Councillor Will had taught her to fix up the wounded goddess. Unfortunately, we did not have any Ambrosia, which meant we had to do it the normal way.

Sophia looked at me, then at the first aid kit. "Ari, can you get the needle and thread for me? We'll have to stitch it up." She said grimly, and if possible, Artemis paled even more. I looked through the box, and found the things she requested. Sophia took the items from my hands. Artemis looked up at her, worried. "Will it hurt?"

She looked around, seeing a pile of clothes that were obviously the men's. She got up, and came back with a leather belt. Folding it up, she shoved it into the goddess' mouth. Artemis knew what this was for, and braced for pain.

Sophia sighed, and, holding the sterilized needle in place, pushed it into the skin around the wound. I winced as the goddess' muffled screams filled my ears.

 **So I'm back. Fun fact, this AN and the one up top were written 7 months apart sooo, yeah. This was originally gonna be 6000ish words long, but then I realized that half of it would be in Manhattan and the other half of the 'travelling' chapter would be spent on the road, so the next one will be longer probably. Don't worry, I'll start writing immediately.**

 **Word Count: 3203**


End file.
